Danger
by spockandawe
Summary: Korra has much less caution than Tarrlok does, but he has no power to control her. But why would she think it was a good idea to do this in the council hall?


Tarrlok had no idea of her intentions when she asked to see the rest of the council hall. He'd been naive enough to believe Korra was honestly curious about seeing more than the atrium where she'd interrupted countless meetings. So he'd agreed, and they'd gone side by side through the back hallways, making casual conversation as they went. She'd seemed a bit distracted, but he hadn't been able to guess why until they walked past a small empty meeting room in one of the most distant corners of the building. She'd paused, then turned into the room wearing a carefully innocent expression. He was definitely suspicious now and had a sinking feeling about where this was headed, but slowly followed her in.

He'd barely crossed the threshold when she turned, grabbed the front of his shirt, and pinned him against the wall beside the entrance. She kissed him fiercely, possessively, softly biting his lip as she pulled his hair to bring his face to hers. Kisses he could live with. It wouldn't be hard to hear someone coming down the hall and break apart before they were seen, and it wouldn't be a complete nightmare if someone _did_ catch them. But in those brief space where he was thinking about his options, Korra had pushed even further on.

As she kissed him, she slid one thigh between his and rocked forward. He sighed and closed his eyes at that contact, but they shot open as he felt her adjusting her clothing. Before he could react, she'd slid her shirt up over her breasts and moved his hands to rest on them. The minx, she'd _planned_ for this. She wasn't wearing a breast wrap, and he was willing to bet she didn't have anything on under her pants either. He broke the kiss then and started trying to explain to her how bad an idea this was. Her eyes were locked with his and she nodded understandingly as he spoke, but her hands kept his pinned to her chest and she pressed that leg forward. The soft skin under his fingers and the slip of fabric against his legs was very distracting.

She finally dropped his hands and he thought he'd broken through to her, but she was only dropping to the floor, hooking a finger on his belt to pull him after her. He rolled his eyes skyward in a silent plea to the spirits, but followed her. If she couldn't be persuaded, perhaps he could just try to finish it quickly. She grinned and he sighed as he moved to position himself over her. She began unfastening the ties on his shirt as he turned his hands and lips to those breasts. He was just beginning to think this wouldn't be so bad, that this room was so out of the way that they'd be fine, when he heard it. Footsteps.

He was faster to react, possibly because he'd known, he'd _known_ that this would happen. In an instant, he'd pressed himself to the corner of the room, pulling Korra behind him. She'd wound up sprawled half across his lap, but he was too distracted to care about that. What had seemed like one set of footsteps was two. He silently begged them to just keep moving. The room was large enough that they wouldn't be visible from the hall, and the room was rarely used for anything. If they could just be quiet long enough for these people to pass, they'd be safe.

They didn't keep moving. Of _course_ they didn't. They stopped somewhere close, he couldn't tell how near, for conversation. He stretched his ears to hear the faint words, trying to guess who it could be or how long they would take. Korra couldn't let it rest at that. For a few moments after he'd hidden them she was content to freeze and be quiet, but that didn't last long. As he was trying to listen and assess the situation, she was moving again. He nearly choked as out of nowhere she reached between his legs to cup him through the cloth of his pants. He couldn't say anything, but he glared at her as hard as he could while she teased him. If they were caught like this, a councilman and the Avatar, a woman twenty years his junior, it would be the end of his career and both their reputations. All she had to do was be stop making noise for a few minutes.

He forced himself not to focus on what she was doing and tried to listen to the conversation in the hall. How could such a short time feel so long? Finally, he felt Korra give up and shift a little to take herself out of his lap. At least she could see some reason, but she really shouldn't risk moving at all. He turned to tell her that and nearly choked. She was silently shimmying her pants down over her hips and kicking them off. He frantically tried to warn her not to do it, but she was already pulling herself back into his lap to straddle him as his back pressed against the stone wall.

He was right, she had no underwear. She grabbed a ponytail to pull his head back and gently bit his neck. She ground her hips down against his, and she was so wet that he could feel it through the fabric of his pants. He closed his eyes and took shallow breaths, trying not to moan. She reclaimed a hand and returned it to her breast, and he couldn't find the strength to resist her. There were footsteps in the hall again - were they leaving or coming into the room? He was so hard it hurt and he couldn't withstand her anymore. As she buried her face between his neck and shoulder he roughly tweaked a nipple and had to smile at the tiny whimper that slipped out of her.

The footsteps were gone. They were safe for now. He grabbed her waist and flipped her onto her back. He loomed over her and fumbled with his belt with hands that shook. She helped him pull his pants down with a sense of urgency that matched his own, then wrapped her legs around his back to pull him closer. He entered her with a sigh, pausing for a short second before he began to move in and out of her. She arched up to meet him, and almost immediately they found that familiar rhythm. He shifted his weight to rest on one arm and moved his other hand between her legs. Her nails raked down his back at that contact and it was only moments before he felt her orgasm him her. Her whole body shook and her head tossed from side to side with her mouth open in a silent cry. She was so hot, so wet, so tight around him, and he came too with a long groan, pressing his head to her neck as he buried himself in her.

As the aftershocks rocked through both of them, he collapsed on her. They both gasped for air and their hair tumbled about them on the floor. Tarrlok almost could have stayed like that forever until he remembered where they were. He sat up, straightening his coat and refastening his pants. Korra still lay on the floor, looking up at him with a smug grin, until he finally pulled her upright, slid down her shirt and helped her into her pants. She laughed at him as he struggled to snugly tie them, but relented enough to comb his tousled hair out with her fingers and neatly tie it back. When they finally slipped out of the room and walked back down the deserted hallway he looked down at her just as she looked up at him, and they both broke into fits of laughter.


End file.
